wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Ivyshade07/Wybór Bluszczowej Łapy- Rozdział 18
Coś mi się zdaję, że mam bardzo głupi humor... No, a ten rozdział jest tego istnym przykładem! _______________________ Czarno-biała kotka stawiała swe kroki we wgłębieniach, które zostały zostawione przez pozostałe koty, które rozpoczęły wraz z nią podróż ku Kryształowej Grocie, a byli to Burzowa Łapa, Mleczna Łapa, Silny Pazur, Drzewne Serce i oczywiście Liliowa Gwiazda. Szepczący Strumień chciał również iść, lecz stał tej nocy na straży obozu, więc był niewyspany i musiał zostać, gdyż podróż do miejsca, w którym granica między światem żywych, a Gwiezdnym jest ledwie zauważalna prowadzi przez cały Las Ognistych Szczytów i idzie się tam cały dzień. Mleczna Łapa bez przerwy przewracała się na gałęziach, a nawet szyszkach i wyglądała komicznie, gdy leżała sztywna na śniegu z zatopionym w śnieżnych odmętach pyskiem, a Silny Pazur musiał próbować chwycić ją za kark i ją wyciągnąć. Bluszczowa Łapa szła na tyłach i wiecznie musiała się zatrzymywać, by zaczekać, aż jej siostra zostanie wyciągnięta z lodowatej mazi, przy okazji frustrując szarego wojownika, który chyba zaraz miał już wybuchnąć gniewem na swą uczennicę. Płatki śniegu spadały z nieba, tańcząc na wietrze, a świerki delikatnie kołysały się na nim wydając przy tym skrzypiący dźwięk. Powietrze było wypełnione zapachem słodkiego wrzosu i sosen, które razem przyniósł wiatr z dalekich Ognistych Szczytów, do których zmierzali, a w strumyku, obok, którego szli, woda uderzyła lekko o kamyki, które wystawały ponad powierzchnię wody, i przy okazji sprawiała, że strumyk szumił. Nagle w powietrzu uniosła się woń krwi i rozkładającego się ciała i cała grupa zatrzymała się, a Liliowa Gwiazda zaczęła węszyć w powietrzu i po chwili podeszła do stosu opadłych liści, by je rozrzucić, a oczom kotów z Klanu Jeziora ukazał się martwy królik, któremu oderwano łapę, wydłubano oczy i odcięto uszy i Bluszczowej Łapie zrobiło się niedobrze. - No to kolejny powód, by iść do Kryształowej Groty dopisany. - powiedziała Liliowa Gwiazda i uniosła głowę wysoko w stronę nieba niosąc cichą modlitwę ku Gwiezdnemu Przez niebo przelatywały pojedyncze obłoki, a słońce już wzniosło się do poziomu połowy pni świerków. Śreżoga sprawiała, że końcówki igieł wyglądały na złote i odbijały się w śniegu, który błyszczał się jak diamenty. Liliowa Gwiazda zaczęła dalej prowadzić grupkę klanowiczów, ale na ich drodze pojawiło się małe urwisko i czarna kotka skoczyła zgrabnie na jeden z głazów, który leżał niedaleko jej łap i potem na kolejny i po chwili znalazła się już na szczycie każąc ogonem reszcie, by zaczęli się wspinać. Mleczna Łapa poszła przed swoim mentorem i na drugim głazie jej łapy się poślizgnęły i spadła razem z paroma kamyczkami z głazu na zbity pysk, a Silny Pazur wyglądał na totalnie załamanego. - Klanie Gwiazdy, czy ty to widzisz? - szary wojownik mówiąc to skierował głowę w kierunku nieba i podszedł do swej uczennicy pomagając jej wstać i wskoczyć. Po obu kotach przyszła kolej na Drzewne Serce, a po nim na Bluszczową Łapę. Kotka skoczyła zgrabnie paroma susami na szczyt urwiska i zaczekała za Burzową Łapą, a gdy kocur już był na górze, spojrzała mu w oczy, w których widniał niepokój, jednak kocur bez słowa ruszył dalej w stronę celu podróży. Jakiś czas później wyszli z lasu i znaleźli się na polanie, którą przecinała Warka wyznaczając granice Klanu Jeziora z Klanem Błota. Liliowa Gwiazda zabrała koty nad brzeg i sprawnie skoczyła na kamień, który wystawał z rzeki i powtórzyła tą czynność parę razy, by znaleść się po drugiej stronie Warkiej. Wszyscy powtórzyli tą czynność i, gdy Bluszczowa Łapa stawiła krok na terytorium wroga, poczuła, że śnieg w tym miejscu jest zmieszany z błotem, co nie należało do specjalnie przyjemnych. Terytorium Klanu Błota była pełne takich miejsc, więc nie należało do zbyt przyjemnych przemieszczanie się po nim i kotka zaczynała się zastanawiać, jakim cudem koty z tego klanu wytrzymują życie tutaj. Gdy oczom grupki kotów ukazał się zagajnik pełen wyschniętych drzew, zwany Suchymi Pniami, Bluszczowa Łapa poczuła się obserwowana, a jeszcze bardziej utwierdził ją w tym fakcie dźwięk łamanej gałązki; Przywódczyni klanu też najwyraźniej to zauważyła, gdyż obróciła się i zaczęła obserwować otoczenie swymi bystrymi niebieskimi oczami, lecz w pewnej chwili rozluźniła się i miałknęła. - Świerkowa Szyszko, nie rób sobie ze mnie żartów... - na jej pyszczku pojawiła się udawana obraza Zza suchych krzewów wyskoczyła szczupła ciemnobrązowa kotka w pręgi z uśmiechem na pysku, a jej długi, kończący się czarnym frędzelkiem, ogon zrobił dziwny piruet w powietrzu, na co Liliowa Gwiazda odpowiedziała tym samym. - Witaj Lil! Miło mi cię znów widzieć, ale porozmawiamy na następnym Zgromadzeniu... - ciemnobrązowa kotka spochmurniała na chwilę, ale szybko zmieniła temat - Co robisz tak daleko od granicy? Jeszcze ktoś inny, by was zobaczył... - Idziemy do Kryształowej Groty, Świerk, by porozmawiać z Klanem Gwiazdy. Dużo się ostatnio wydarzyło, ale powiem ci o tym na następnym Zgromadzeniu. - U mnie też dużo się stało... To idźcie, nie przeszkadzam wam. - Świerkowa Szyszka, gdy koty z Klanu Jeziora już odchodziły w kierunku gór wrzasnęła do Liliowej Gwiazdy - Tylko nie zapomnij mi o wszystkim dokładnie opowiedzieć! I czy coś wiadomo o Potrójnym Uderzeniu w Serce! Liliowa Gwiazda po rozmowie z wojowniczką Klanu Błota wyglądała na radośniejszą. Bluszczowa Łapa natomiast spędziła większość dalszej wędrówki na rozmowie z Burzową Łapą o wszystkim i niczym jednocześnie. Kocur opowiedział nawet kotce o tym, jak raz wymknął się ze żłobka, by podkraść zwierzynę starszyźnie, co rozbawiło Bluszczową Łapę. Po pewnym czasie, gdy teren zaczął robić się górzysty, przywódczyni oświadczyła, że są już na ziemiach niczyich. Śnieg widniał na zboczach Gór Ognistych Szczytów, a jedyne co wyróżniało się w krajobrazie, z wyjątkiem dalekich terytoriów klanów, była Ciemna Góra, która jako jedyna miała kolor w miarę podobny do czerni, a nie do kamiennej, niczym kamień, skała, głaz, lub góra, szarości, chociaż raz na jakiś czas można było zauważyć brązowy krzew rosnący na zboczu, a to już jakieś urozmaicenie! Gdzieś w oddali przelatywał jastrząb, a wiatr wiał mocno, sprawiając, że księżycowe kocię, nie dałoby sobie rady z utrzymaniem się na swoich drobnych łapkach. Nagle Bluszczowa Łapa spostrzegła, że idą w kierunku drobnego lasu świerkowego i sosnowego, który rósł u stóp jednej z niższych gór. Gdy przeszli przez resztę pustych ziem i weszli do lasu, praktycznie od razu, Mleczna Łapa wrzasnęła i się przewróciła na stos szyszek. - Żmije widziałam! - krzyknęła i po chwili podniosła się, a na jej pyszczku widniało drobne przecięcie, pewnie od upadku na szyszki - Sądzę, że to był zaskroniec... - miałknął bezdusznie Drzewne Serce - Masz przecięcie na pysku, wszystko dobrze? - zapytał, a w jego oczach zaświeciła troska. - Naprawdę? Krwawię? Czy to od... tego węża? Umrę? - Em... Tak, nie, nie, może kiedyś. - Burzowa Łapa zażartował, a Bluszczowa Łapa się zaśmiała. Liliowa Gwiazda zostawiła ich na chwilę samych i wróciła z liśćmi jakiejś rośliny, które wyglądały jak paproci. Podeszła do Mlecznej Łapy i zaczęła się śmiać, a Silny Pazur z niewiadomych przyczyn również i Drzewne Serce do nich dołączył. - Chcesz dostać z paprotki? - przywódczyni ledwo co trzymała się ze śmiechu na łapach - Czy z trybuli, bo nic innego nie znalazłam? Czarna kocica zaczęła żuć roślinę i praktycznie od razu wbiła, bo nie rozsmarowała, maść w przecięcie, wciąż się podśmiechując. Silny Pazur na parę uderzeń serca spoważniał, ale od razu potem zaczął się śmiać z jeszcze większą mocą. - Ała! Boli! - ruda uczennica zaczęła marudzić - Ty... Ty to nie wiesz co to ból, ale Spalona Skóra wie... No w końcu jakoś się chyba spalić musiała, by dostać takie imię! Prawda? I teraz Lil jeszcze wrzaśnij coś głupiego jak za czasów młodości. - szary wojownik aż usiadł ze śmiechu. Bluszczowa Łapa prawie w ogóle nie rozumiała co tu się stanęło i Burzowa Łapa chyba też chociaż, gdy obaj uczniowie spojrzeli na twarz rudej kotki, która patrzyła z niedowierzaniem na starsze od siebie koty, i na tą trubulę rozbryzganą na ranie, zaczęli się lekko podśmiechiwać i tylko siostra czarno-białej kotki była śmiertelnie poważna. - No dobra... Patrząc na twoją ranę myślę o tylko jednym: - Liliowa Gwiazda zwracała się, ledwo mówiąc, do Mlecznej Łapy - Szyszki, SZYSZKI! Wszędzie SZYSZKI! Nawet na twojej mordzie!.- i "poważna" przywódczyni Klanu Jeziora rzuciła szyszką w pysk Mlecznej Łapy. Gdy już się uspokoili, ruszyli dalej, a słońce powoli zachodziło za Ciemną Górą sprawiając, że otaczał ich wszędobylski cień, jednak szybko dotarli do dziwnej ściany góry, w której został wydrążony tunel, który zapewne prowadził do Kryształowej Groty. Liliowa Gwiazda pozwoliła im zapolować i jakimś "dziwnym" trafem Mlecznej Łapie nie udało się nic upolować i Silny Pazur dał jej do spróbowania trybuli i szyszki, a ta wyglądała na obrażoną. Bluszczowa Łapa i Burzowa Łapa razem upolowali jakiegoś starego zająca i rybę, która pływała w małym bajorku, które znajdowało się w lesie. Po upolowaniu zwierzyny przywódczyni kazała ją zjeść i gdy wszyscy skończyli posiłek (oczywiście Mleczna Łapa jako ostatnia, bo musiała jeść jakieś liście, bo szyszek i trybuli nie chciała, a dopiero potem dostała prawdziwy posiłek), stwierdziła, że Mleczna Łapa, Silny Pazur i Drzewne Serce zostaną i popilnują wejścia, a Bluszczowa Łapa i Burzowa Łapa pójdą z nią do środka. Droga przez ciemny tunel nie należała do najprostszych, gdyż jedyne co wskazywało drogę, był zapach przywódczyni i dźwięk odtrącania kamieni przez kocicę, ale po jakimś dłuższym czasie dotarli do oświetlanej przez gigantyczny kryształ i księżyc groty, a na ich powitanie wyszła dziwna szara kotka z jasnymi znaczeniami na futrze i dziwnymi białawymi oczami. Kocica podeszła do nich z każdym krokiem wykonanym bardzo dokładnie. - Witaj Lilio, Burzo i... - kotka się zamyśliła - trochę jak Szklany Wicher, Szronowa Pieśń i Krwawy Pazur... Bluszczu, czyż nie? - Miło mi cię znów spotkać Makowe Widzenie Świata, niechaj Klan Gwiazdy oświetla twoją ścieżkę. - Liliowa Gwiazda przywitała się z szarą kocicą zetknięciem nosów. Oczy przywódczyni zaświeciły się niczym gwiazdy na Srebrnej Skórze i położyła się obok kryształu, a Makowe Widzenie Świata patrzyła swymi martwymi oczami na nią, lecz po dłuższej chwili odpuściła i podeszła do Bluszczowej i Burzowej Łapy. Czarno-biała kotka pamiętała, o tym jak Obłoczna Pręga opowiadała jej o tym, że w Kryształowej Grocie mieszka pewna kotka zwana Makowym Widzeniem Światem, która jest proroczką, więc nie zdziwił jej fakt iż ktoś tu był, ale myślała, że proroczka będzie wyglądać trochę inaczej. - Chciałabym was zobaczyć, ale na szczęście mogę was sobie wyobrazić... - Makowe Widzenie Świata powiedziała to spokojnie - Jesteście z Klanu Jeziora, prawda? - No tak... A co? - powiedział czarno-futry uczeń - Tylko się upewniam... - proroczka odrzekła i nagle coś jakby ją uderzyło w łapę, gdyż podniosła ją gwałtownie i obróciła głowę ze złością na pysku - Nie rób sobie ze mnie żartów Szklany Wichrze! Wracaj na Srebrną Skórę! - wrzasnęła i jakby się uspokoiła Bluszczowa Łapa pamiętała to imię i ono należało do tego kocura, którego uratowała przed śmiercią w Ciemnym Lesie i wyglądał do niej podobnie. Uczennica postanowiła, że się rozejrzy po jaskini i głównie znajdowały się tu szare skały, które stanowiły ściany i trochę fioletowo-granatowych kryształów, które odbijały światło, które wlatywało przez świetlik dzięki księżycowi i wyglądały bardzo podobnie do tego, który zeszłej nocy przyniosła jej Cień. Gwiazdy na Srebrnej Skórze świeciły delikatnie i jedna nawet spadła i przecieła niebo na dwie części. Burzowa Łapa siedział obok Bluszczowej Łapy i obserwował nocne niebo z wielkim zaciekawieniem, a jego oczy błyszczały się zaciekawieniem i odbijały gwiezdny blask. Nagle wiatr zawiał jakimś dziwnym trafem do środka groty, i rozwiał futra obu uczniów i proroczki, pachnąc żłobkiem i Porą Zielonych Liści. Makowe Widzenie Świata zareagowała błyskawicznie na wiatr i wskoczyła nieudolnie na jakiś głaz i zaczęła coś szeptać pod nosem, co brzmiało jak modlitwa do Klanu Gwiazdy. Po dłuższej chwili Liliowa Gwiazda się obudziła, rozciągnęła swoje mięśnie i rozejrzała się. Widząc obu uczniów przywódczyni wstała i podeszła do nich i ogonem pokazała, by poszli już za nią. Burzowa Łapa oderwał oczy od gwiazd i spojrzał na Bluszczową Łapę, jego oczy były wypełnione niepokojem, ale gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, oczy ucznia zapłonęły nadzieją. Uczennice zastanowiło, dlaczego w oczach miał niepokój, ale nie zdążyła się go zapytać, gdyż właśnie w tej chwili Liliowa Gwiazda miałknęła i wyrwała ją z przemyśleń. - Dziękuję Makowe Widzenie, że pozwoliłaś nam porozmawiać z Klanem Gwiazdy. - Jakbym mogła ci odmówić Lil? Należałabym do kotów, które nienawidzą Klanu Gwiazdy i do nielojalnych proroków niczym Skowronkowe Widzenie... I pomyśleć, że to ona była moją opiekunką, ale nie poszłam w jej ślady, tylko słuchałam tych, którzy już zmarli... Moim zdaniem dobrze postąpiłam. - Makowe Widzenie Świata opuściła uszy i machnęłą mocno ogonem. Obróciła się i podeszła do Wielkiego Kryształu i dotknęła go nosem, by znów zwrócić się do Liliowej Gwiazdy. - Ale teraz skoro rzeczywiście zakończyłaś już swą senną wędrówkę z Klanem Gwiazdy, muszę poprosić cię o wyjście z tąd. Doskonale znasz zasady i wiesz, że taki jest mój obowiązek, jednak życzę ci by twa i twych bliskich ścieżka prowadziła przez ugwieżdżone niebo. Miło było cię spotkać Lil i do zobaczenia. - Do zobaczenia i niech twa ścieżka prowadzi przez gwiezdny blask. - odpowiedziała czarna kotka, a w oczach obu kotek zabłysnęła mądrość Klanu Gwiazdy... ~CDN~ _______________________ I w tym oto rozdziale mamy dowody na fakt, iż Liliowa Gwiazda w młodości była niezłą wariatką i lepiej, by nie przebywała w pewnym towarzystwie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach [[Kategoria:Wybór Bluszczowej Łapy]] Kategoria:Fanowskie opowiadania